Rack
by candon
Summary: Baltor's back 5 years later keeping his promise to Tecna.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Tecna woke up to find herself in a strange place. Tecna looked around trying to see where she was when she noticed she was naked and that her arms and legs were bound. She had no idea how she got here or why she was here until she felt a familer presence.

"Baltor your back" said Tecna.

"Every 5 years like I said" said Baltor.

"This is the rack you were talking about it how it strectes the victim" said Tecna.

"Yes yes it" said Baltor.

Baltor grabbed a wheel lever turning it for a few seconds causing the device to pull Tecna's limbs. Tecna screamed from the pain until Baltor stopped. Baltor gllided his finger across Tecna's frim round breast causing her to moan a little.

"So how is my little lesbian this fine day?" asked Baltor.

"I've been waiting for you to come back saving my self just for you just to prove to you how much I want you" said Tecna.

"That does not prove you are straight it just means you have stayed away from other men" said Baltor.

Baltor cupped the purple haired girls cheek having her look him in the eye.

"Why do you call me a lesbian when I am not one?" asked Tecna.

"Becasue when the other fairys show off in their mini skirts you wear pants or shorts" said Baltor.

"Are you going to take me here in this dungon?" asked Tecna.

"Of course my dear" said Baltor.

Baltor pinched her nipples for fun then licked her breast roughly laping at them with intensity earning moans from her. Baltor stopped then removed his clothes showing off his sculpted abbs his rock hard dick. Tecna could still remember the first time she saw his member, how it felt inside of her ass but now she would feel it inside her vagina taking away her virginity making her a real women. These thoughts made Tecna wet with excitement but she could also remember how conflicted she felt after he fucked her last time everyday she looked at the mark he left behind beliving in some way he loved her after all he said she was now his.

"I like the blush on your face I hope I can make it brighter" said Baltor.

Baltor climbed on top of Tecna placing his dick in front of her entrence leaving it to rest there for a few mintues before he plunged deep inside of her taking her virginity loving that it was him and not some weak willed loser. He moved slowly at first not for this girls pleasure but so it would last longer so that he could pound her into next week Tecna felt as the dick slide into her as it broke her hymen as it slide through her body back and forth, back and forth. The friction made her moan as he built up speed as he incressed speed he become more voilent pushing into her harder and harder until she could no longer contain her screams of excitment.

"BAAAAALLLLLTTTTTOOOORRRRR" screamed Tecna.

Baltor just laughed as the girl screamed his name he knew she was his, mabey he would have to share with another women but that was fine as now that he marked it would tell most men she was taken it was like a mental back off loser sign. He incressed tempo smashing his dick into her getting her to scream his name for hours until she was horse. Tecna did not know when it would end as she mostly no longer cared but there was still a smalll part of her that wanted to ran and scream to fight back to be who she once was but it slowly faded away as it was ignored.

"BAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTT TTTOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR" screamed Tecna.

"Who is you master?" demanded Baltor.

"You are my love" said Tecna.

"Who has all the power?" demanded Baltor.

"You do my master" said Tecna.

"Who do you worship?" demanded Baltor.

"You only you powerful one" said Tecna.

Baltor wa could feel the girl tensing getting ready to orgasim her first orgasim as his slave the first of many that would only be casued by him or another women. As Tecna began to orgaism her breath caught keeping her stunned as Baltor rode through depositing his seed inside her. Baltor climbed off wiped the remaints of the cum off on Tecna who was sweating massivly from what her master just did.

"Sleep my slave and you shell wake up at home" said Baltor.

"Yes my master I am colse to finding a way to free" said Tecna.

This caught Baltor off guard as he had not been expecting that.

"You are more loyel then any other slave one day I shell give you the honer of carrying my hair" said Baltor.

"But we did not use protection" said Tecna.

"No but I have the power to allow my mate to carry my child" said Baltor.

"Thank you master for information you have taught me" said Tecna.

"Remember to sleep so that you may get home" said Baltor dissapearing in a puff of smoke.


End file.
